Heart of two shinobi
by Naruto016
Summary: Itachi and Minato have been known to live honorable lives. But if you thought more into it... Maybe they didn't wanted to live such a life. That's why, I'm giving them a second chance. Telling from the point of view of a different character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys/girls! I'm more than ready to write even more fanfictions. I promise that I will not discontinue any I have written so far and I hope you will enjoy this one too. For this will be written in a different style than I normally write. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have this much free time to write on fanfiction.**

**Prologue**

**...**

Up to this day, it is still wondered why humans had to make difficult choices and go with what fate decided for you. The answer was never discovered. So mankind continued lives as normal. Nothing changed. Not until these shinobi, with the courage, bravery, determination, talent, and love, changed that all. There was no way to go back before. No way to change what has already been chosen. For this was their fate. Until that changed, the fate had already been chosen for two brave shinobi: Minato Uzamaki and Itachi Uchiha.

...

Itachi had lived his life in misery. He had no enjoyment, no love. Yet it was the way that fate had chosen for this ninja. Every bit of his life had been a mission, there was always a motive. From the first moment he was born, to the last moment he had lived, he had never felt was true happiness was like. But he always had hope that one day, it might change.**  
**

Minato, however was the exact opposite. May people liked him for his determination and he was quite popular. He lived a very enjoyable life, until the last day. When the nine tails attacked, it was disastrous, and the worst day for every konoha citizen. Including him, the famous fourth Hokage. He gave up everything he had been living for just to protect the ones he loved. And that was what path fate decided for him. But he never failed to believe in others.

Both of them may have felt honorable at the end, but neither ever wished to have such a fated life.

So that was when I, Shikia, decided to give them a second chance at life.

...

**So, as you see, I have decided to completely change my style for this story and tell their new story from a narrator's point of view. Something I had never done before. Well? How'd it go? Liked it? Hated it? **

**I noticed that I have written a very short one but the next chapter most definitely will be longer. Until next time folks!**

**-Naruto016, your style changing author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today, I realized that the heart of two shinobi is abbreviated into hots. Weird huh? Anyway, Im going to post a chapter a day. Except for Thursday. Don't blame me if I don't cause sometimes, things just come up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto... ( evil cackle)**

**...**

Remember last time when I told you that I would give them another chance? That was very true. And this is the life they will lead.

...

Minato looked up at the sky. It was the day before Naruto was due to be born. Yes, the sky was dark and dreary but Minato had nothing to fear. For he had already taken care of the intruder that was going to summon the nine tails. No attack was going to happen tomorrow. Not this time. Minato gently smiled. A true happy smile. A smile that only appeared when people were truly happy. And he was. He was going to see Naruto grow up. And he would be right next to him to support his young son. This time, he will be.

I had looked from stars down to the earth, for that was where I lived, and saw that smile. If you thought I was going to smile, they you are wrong. I could only feel hurt. For I knew, nothing could be perfect. There was always something that might go wrong and I couldn't do anything about it. It was fate.

Itachi laughed. Yes, he did laugh. It was indeed a first time for me, and for all of you who are reading this. He laughed happily and joyfully. Not just because of the joke Sasuke had just made, but also that he didn't have to see hundreds of people die again and Sasuke growing up in a lonely atmosphere. For the nine tails attack wouldn't happen. He was certain of it this time.

...

I had smiled this time when Itachi had laughed. It was soft, sorta dry too. It was an interesting laugh. But I knew that smile wouldn't stay on my face this time. This was the biggest moment in history. To see if fate will be kinder this time. It all depended on the nine tails attack. Whether it would happen or not. This decided the fate of both the village, and the shinobi kind.

**...**

**Heh heh. It was so different from the usual diolouge I write, I've never done this before. Today I will post a few chapters. Just for today. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiii! Hahaha. Okie, nvm, let continue. Also, yes, Sasuke is around 2 years old when the nine tails attacked and two year olds can make people laugh. End of story.**

**I love Naruto but sadly I do not own it.**

* * *

Every night, I would look up at the moon and wondered what price I would have to pay for Itachi and Minato to have a retry in life. I would sometimes regret it. Sometimes, I wouldn't. But today, I didn't have any time to do that. I needed to make sure that the nine tails didn't get loose again. So I would look down into Konoha, and hope with all my heart that it wouldn't happen.

...

Minato smiled as he walked into the room where Naruto was going to be born. Yep, I'm going to be a father, for real this time, he thought happily. Madara was no longer in his list of worries. There was no chance that the attack would happen if Madara was already dead, right?

Itachi held Sasuke in his arms and thought of his past. This time, it wouldn't go like that. But being that smart and talented shinobi, a bit of doubt still remained in him. And that doubt made him worry.

...

I would watch from the stars, see what Itachi and Minato have been doing, and smile. Tonight was too scary to smile. It all depended on Kushina, to see if she was strong enough to not let the beast escape. The nine tails attack wouldn't happen this time.

But, it did.

...

The howl, the rage, the eyes. Terror. The nine tails attacked once more. It's long tails have been said to reach to the moon, and it did. It tore out the moon and put eternal darkness on the village of Konoha.

* * *

**Done and done! Yes! Another chap down. Btw, this fanfic is gonna have a lot of chapters. Did you enjoy it?**

**-Naruto016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. Hi everyone! How's it going? If you ever heard of someone called Red Titi, be sure to message me. Thanks so much to my epic beta: Fyrvi, for making my stories better than ever. :D **

**I despise Sasuke! Hiss hiss. Just kidding. I don't know Naruto and all of you living under a rock, well...ya.**

* * *

I looked down with my bright blue eyes and grimaced. _The nine tails... No, I had to do something! I couldn't let them relive such a life!_ So if it wasn't for me, the past have would come true again.

...

It's orange fur and red eyes blinded Minato as he rushed to protect his village and his wife. The howls echoed all over the village, but it was dark. So dark that the fox itself could not be seen clearly. So I stepped in. I rose the stars giving light to the world and leaped down to protect my village.

Itachi held Sasuke even closer as he watched the moon being ripped from its place in the sky. _No! This couldn't happen again!_ If the nine tails kill the villagers, the Uchiha clan would be blamed again and the massacre would happen all over again, resulting in Sasuke's hatred.

...

I looked back and forth at the two heroes that once saved Konoha. Then I sighed. _Oh well_. And with another growl from the nine tails, I rushed into battle. But what was the price? I would soon find out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't have any motivation. I'll make the next one longer. After the attack, Minato and Itachi's stories will be written separately. See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Welcome back to another chapter of Heart of two Shinobi! Cookies to Arcami and 1 for following! Thanks guys! ^^**

**I... sniff sniff... do...sniff...not... sniff... own...sob...Naruto. (breaks down crying)**

**...**

The rage of the nine tails clung around the air like a smell of a dead skunk. Making it harder to breathe.

Bodies crashed. Blood stained the ground bright red. Darkness rose as the new king. Yet I made that change.

The price of sealing the nine tails into Naruto was originally one human life. But I couldn't let that happen. So I gave up my ability to live with the stars. All my powers. And I came down into Konoha to live as a nobody. For everyone thought it was Minato that saved this village.

..

Now that all of that was over, people started blaming the Uchiha clan. And this time, without my abilities, I did not know how to change that.

...

_two year time skip:_

Itachi was 7 now. And graduation day was tomorrow. But he didn't feel joyous at all. The nine tails attack wasn't supposed to happen! And now, his father had started plotting against Konoha. Being that genius shinobi, Itachi knew that he needed to consult her. The girl that gave them a second chance.

I was 5 at the moment. I didn't want to be five. But anyway, Itachi showed up at my door asking about what to do. I raised an eyebrow and beckoned him inside. After an hour of discussing, we decided that killing his father would be the best idea. That way, the Uchiha wouldn't know how to function without a leader. So that was the plan. After that decision, Itachi nodded slightly and with a stoic face, he walked to the door. I could tell he was upset. I looked at him with a gentle expression on my face and said that I could kill his dad if he wanted to. He shook his head. I sighed. Then light bulb! I told him I had a small surprise for him tomorrow and he shouldn't feel so down. His face brightened a bit. But just a tiny bit.

**...**

**Yipee! Another chapter down! btw I wont use the narrator's name until the very end. Okay, have a good day. ^^**

**-Naruto016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa everyone! I bought a Hawaiian hat today. Here's the next chapter! I'm switching off between Itachi and Minato. Another thing, I wont be working on any other stories until the 10th chapter of this is done.**

**...****_. sings dramatically, _****I do not own Narutoooooo!**

**...**

Itachi's chapter:

At the day of the graduation, the whole Uchiha clan was there. There were only two other kids who graduated too. One was 9 and the other was 10. There was alot of people there because the other two came from big clans too. I crept in by the shadows and watched silently. Itachi was assigned to team 3 along with the other 9 year old kid. I smiled when that was announced.

...

It was late in the afternoon when I gave Itachi my surprise. Even if I was only five, I had the knowledge of a 12 year old. Itachi was supposed to meet his team on a small hill side. When he got there, he saw a young lady, and the 9 year old kid named Hito. The young lady introduced herself as Kima-sensei. She was quite famous in Konoha too, known for being extremely fast at running. Itachi asked where the third member of this team was. And I jumped out of the bush I was hiding in.

I think Itachi almost got a heart attack when I jumped right onto him and squashed him flatter than any pancake. I think I never laughed harder than that day after seeing Itachi's expression. But he wasn't mad at me. He just kept that stoic face and nodded.

...

Kima- sensei was very nice and she would always smile at anything I would do. Yet I knew she was only being nice because we were being watched. Outsiders weren't very welcome in Konoha and that point had been clear for a long time.

**...**

**Sorry, I was very busy so not alot of time to work on this, hope you liked it. See ya!**

**-Naruto016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minato's Chapter. Oooh, Fuzzy Yellow Haired Dude time. My life's dream is to cut it off. Just kidding. Thanks to my followers and my lovely friend and beta, Fyrvi.**

**I *****_sob sob_***** do not want to own Naruto. (Just watched Itachi's death again, so sad!)**

* * *

Every night, Minato would look up at the stars and think of what a precious thing life was. Then, he would walk silently down to his office and finish his paperwork.

When the nine tails attack had happened, Minato was almost sure the same thing as last time would happen, but it didn't exactly. Sure the village still thought it was the Uchiha clan's fault, but this time, he didn't die. He would break out into a tiny laugh whenever the thought of having a real family appeared in his head. Because he would have one someday.

Minato had always had a dream. A dream since his childhood. It wasn't becoming Hokage, it wasn't exactly being a true shinobi for his village, it was more of a self kind of dream. Minato had wished to travel across the world. He wished to see every aspect of each village, and the fabulous ideas mankind had. Until this day, that dream was still there; even though he knew he couldn't do that for the sake of his village, someone else can do that for him and tell him everything about it.

…

I had only realized this until much later on: that Minato had his own goals too. This was interesting and new for me, because what ideas could you really thought of if you lived among the stars? I ran this over in my head sometimes in the mornings, thinking of how to make him happy. I had devoted my life to giving these two heroes another chance, so I would try my best.

Time really was precious.

* * *

**Hey guys/girls, like that one? Sorry, there isn't much on Minato's life so I have to make a few stories up. Itachi's life is a bit easier to tell. I did my best and I hoped that you all liked it! See ya soon!**

**-Naruto016**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weasel time! Itachi translates exactly into weasel, that's really cool! Most of this is a short story, sorta like a filler chapter. Most of the fillers will be sorta funny.**

**I look at my Hawaiian Hat, love dancing pineapples, and do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Kima-sensei: she was sensible, she was smart, she was a kind of genius. This is the story of my first mission, with my whole team.

Our mission was to travel to the village hidden in the stars, protect the ninjas that were digging for a secret elixir, and return safely. Yeah, a typical C- ranked mission. Now, you are probably wondering why our first mission was C-ranked. That's because of Kima-sensei. She was apparently a young genius and so smart, that her teams were never assigned on D-ranked missions. Well, I didn't like the thought of that at all even though my teammates loved it. Especially Itachi, who was so excited.

We got the village very quickly and began our task. Hito and I stayed on watch while Kima-sensei took a small nap in the shade. Itachi had to be the water boy and carry this huge jug of water that weighed like 1000 pounds. Itachi was carrying the water one day, (a few drops would spill occasionally and splatter all over his new neon blue sneakers) and he lugged it towards a guy that was digging in a 10-feet deep hole. Then, Hito saw an ant and began yelling excitedly. Itachi turned around to look, yet still continued walking, and fell head first into the hole. The water jug flew into the air, did a somersault, and landed right onto Itachi's head. So he screamed. The scream woke up Kima-sensei and she looked around tiredly. She looked at us questioningly and got up. Then she started walking towards the hole randomly. And woops, there went in another person. And another scream. I looked at Hito and we both laughed our faces off.

It was truly a weird mission. But, I'm sure that Itachi knows how to swim now.

…

That night, I visited Itachi. I rang the doorbell quietly and Itachi opened the door. He looked at me and I looked back. A silent agreement was made between us.

* * *

** See ya all later, with much pineapple love to all of you out there. **

**-Naruto016, a pineapple lover**


	9. Chapter 9

**... Eh, I still don't get why Minato had to die, instead of just Kushina. Well, in this fanfiction, that probably (I said probably) won't happen. Cute weasels to all the people that followed this and a golden hedgie (her nickname for hedgehogs) for my beta, Fyrvi. Thanks everyone!**

**Me: Hey, Duck Butt Hair Dude, go do my disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: No way, Girly, who do you think you are?**

**Me: ****_*_**_**Shoves Sasuke off a cliff into a pool of Sasuke-eating sharkies***_

**Sasuke:**___***Sniff sniff***_**Yes, Miss Hikari.**

**Me: ****_*Evil cackle; puts Sasuke on dog leash*_**

**Sasuke: My lovely lady, the fairest of all, Hikari-sama, does not own Naruto.**

* * *

Yippee! It was Naruto's birthday! Pretty much everyone was invited to this little prince's birthday. Yep, almost everyone, everyone but me.

I didn't know why Minato never liked me. I mean, I was the one that gave him a second chance, right? Well, he didn't know that and I didn't find out until much later on in my life. Being the Hokage, he had to be cautious, and still nice to his people. I was an outsider so I could not be trusted yet. Yet.

But, being myself, I knew I had to go and sneak in to wish Naruto a happy birthday. Yep, and I did. And I didn't get caught.

…

That night, I stayed up on my roof. Looking up at the stars. I still wished to go back to my own life, but it couldn't happen. I needed a talk with the Hokage soon. So I would.

* * *

**Sorry guys if this is leaning towards the narrator. And sorry if it was too short. I'll see you all soon. Have a good day, my dear fanfiction readers!**

**-Naruto016**


End file.
